grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithra Bhatt
Short Bio Mithra Bhatt, is affectionately known as the "Blēḍa" by the local populace. Born of the prostitute Daeva Mehra Bhatt, Mithra learned early in life that life was hard on the lower classes. It didn't help any that the very people that should have loved him unconditionally couldn't be trusted. He spent his formative years doing whatever he had to do to survive. He was forced to feed himself, clothe himself, and even seek out shelter on his own. He used all and any resources available to him to simply survive. During these years he discovered that he had a gift for pickpocketing and that the lordlings of the city made excellent marks. It quickly escalated from merely survival to being a game for him as he became extremely addicted to the thrill. All the coins he was able to obtain that he didn't need immediately for his own survival he gave to other poor needy people. Mirtha met a traveler Katzumi who set him upon the path of the swordmaster, teaching him the way of the sword. They spent years together honing Mirtha's skill as a swordsman. Katzumi's past met up with him, and assassins from foreign lands killed him. Mithra Despite these hardships maintained throughout the years a pure heart of gold. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # I will search for Kanaka Patel an alleged member of Cōgā aura Khan̄jara (cho-gawra kahn-jair) that, according to sparrowhawk legend, once used gunpowder in an assassination of a high ranking Rhovesian official. Introduce them to Ajit, and negotiate a resistance cell for Amristar that might work in conjunction with the 12 Monkeys without necessarily stating 12 Monkeys if possible/whatever, open to the rest of the groups ideas. # {I will discuss with Vani the possibility of continuing to travel and train with me instead of staying with the cultists. If she is so inclined, I will continue my teaching of Vani in the way of the assassin as I was taught by my late master,Katzumi. I will take her to the slums at nights and send her down various alleys and back roads until she successfully stalks and captures an alley cat.} So what's the next step for her, also will you send me her sheet so I can actually know what her stuff is? Also delete my notes after your read them please, it makes your stuff hard to read. # In exchange for teaching of disguises, Mallika Kyada has asked my to assassinate her former boyfriend Gazon Rajdu, an alleged Thuggee cult member. I will check out the site of the assassination and see what preparation is needed to complete the hit. for later I will accept the apology of GUARD MAN'S NAME à la Darth Vader ''for his insults to Ajit. He will pay with his life. (This is if I was in the room when he was complaining about the city guard...I think I was, but sometimes conversations over skype get a bit confusing as to ''where ''they are taking place. If I wasn't privy to the info, I've got all week to change this!). (x). I plan on getting out of town while things cool off. I will travel to Amristar, and meeting up with my one time acquaintance, the traveling actress Mallika Kyada, in hopes of learning about disguising myself so that I may one day return to my city. (x). Little Vani seems very interested in my sword. I'll teach her some basics as we travel up the river. (x). While I believe the Cultists would be best suited to developing the children's talents, I doubt the children's safety out in the wilds. I will take the city children to Amistar and seek out a safe haven for them. (x). I will call upon the Great Spirits before the trial by combat: To Kubera, that my sword may strike cleanly; to Garuda that I might harness the spirit of the beast to fight these foul creatures; to Hanumon the spirit of Man, that I may protect my fellow man, both my companions and the children, and finally to Brahma the All spirit, that he allow me to vanquish our foes and so we may return to civilization to warn the Shivinathi and the Cultists of the impending threat of these monsters. (x). Armor? Forgot in the chaos of the escape from town to get some for traveling. Perhaps these ancients left something that could be used as protection in the temple somewhere. I'll check down the lower levels for an armory, hopefully I'll find something to help level the playing field a bit. (x). I will defeat the headhunter fighting to the death if I must to protect the children and my comrades from these monsters orcs (x). Get the children out of town, move them carefully to the cult's location. (x). I've heard of children being taken from their homes, both willingly and against their will. I will assist in freeing the children from the Rhovesian Church. We will infiltrate the temple, free the children and get them out of town (x). I will assassinate Kanishka Sen, a local corrupt tax collector, to remove him from power so he may never abuse his position again. (x). I will retrieve the gunpowder from my leaky shack and get it out of my possession. Instincts # I always have my weapons & daggers on my person. # When threatened, I draw my swords and assume an aggressive stance. # If in a position to protect innocents, then I will do my best to assist them. Traits # Heart of Gold - character trait. # Desperate - character trait. is running out, must do whatever it takes to eliminate enemies of the 12 Monkeys{or city} # Mercenary - character trait. # Fearless - character trait. is practically immune to fear. Reduce hesitation for pain. fear and the shock of gore or death by three. Hesitation for wonderment or surprise is not reduced. # Impulsive # The Story - call-on, this character is adept at playing to his audience—he’s always got the right story on hand to impress them and win them to his side. Call-on for Falsehood Long Term Goals # Remove the imperialists and their corruption from my city/country, and assist in the installation of a government that protects ''all of its people. Game Mechanics ''Demographics Artha Attributes Skills 'Being Learned' 'Practice Log' 'Wounds' Resources - 26rp Property - 9rp Cash on hand 1, Long Sword and 2 Daggers 5rp, Clothes 1rp, Shoes 1rp, Traveling Gear cloak, belt, belt pouch, rope, rucksack, candles, matches, flint and steel, a pocket knife, a rain hat, a money purse 1rp, Leaky Shack 9rp. Relationships - 0rp Reputation - 7rp Local Reputation "The Blade" protector of the streets - 7rp. Affiliation - 10rp Affiliation - Assassin's Guild Acquired Items ''none yet! Notes Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) © Kanishka Sen - corrupt local tax collector DEAD © Visha Mitter Bhatt - mother Downtime Training Category:PC